Just an Hour or so
by Pyrite-chan
Summary: Tthe gang has finally defeated Naraku have all of the shards. The only problem is that Kagome left one at home. It won't take long to get it back, right? Just a "simple" trip through the well...
1. Red light is never a good sign…

A/N: Ok, this is my first Inuyasha fic, so tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I know we all wish we owned Inuyasha. *drool* and, if the ownership is up for grabs I'd take it, but, as of now, I don't own Inuyasha. As for the plot, as far as I'm aware, it's original and mine. Now go away all you lawyers and sue someone else.  
  
Just an hour.or so Chapter 1: Red light is never a good sign.  
  
" What do you mean we don't have all of it?!?!?!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome. " Why the hell would you have left a shard of the jewel at your house, Kagome!!?!?!?!"  
  
"Sorry! I just didn't want to leave anything to chance, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back with tears forming in her eyes, " What if we hadn't succeeded? I didn't want Naraku to be able to possess all of the Shikon Jewel fragments if we had died!"  
  
" What, you didn't think I could beat him? Do you know..." Inuyasha's ranting was cut short by Sango.  
  
"STOP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. " I'm sick of hearing you two bickering like children. It's not like we can't retrieve the shard. Why don't we just walk down to the well and Kagome can just get it and bring it back. It's not like we're on a time limit now that Miroku's hand is healed." Ahh, the voice of reason.  
  
" Go back?" Inuyasha yelled, " Knowing Kagome she'll be gone for weeks! It'll take her forever to get the damn thing, let alone come back with it. Whenever she says she'll be gone for a little bit she scampers off to that school of hers and stays in the future for at least a week. "  
  
" Sorry if I try to catch up and receive an education instead of hunting for shards and being attacked all the time. Fine then," Kagome said, attempting to calm down and not let Inuyasha's wonderful optimism get to her. " If I can't even fetch a jewel by myself, in your opinion, why don't you just come with me?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Sango shook her head, 'Even though the quest is almost over, some things will never change.'  
  
*** At the well***  
  
"Ok, girl, let's get this over with." Inuyasha spat, wanting to get the shard and haul Kagome back as soon as possible.  
  
" Bye Sango, see you in an hour or so." Kagome waved as she jumped onto Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Hn." Inuyasha jumped down the well as soon Kagome was on his back. There was a bright flash of red light as they were transferred to the other side of the well.  
  
'That was strange,' Kagome thought as she opened her eyes to find herself on the other side of the well, 'I don't remember ever seeing a red flash like that before. I hope it doesn't mean anything.' As she looked around, Kagome noticed that the well looked slightly different. For one thing, the ladder was pulled up. Strange. Kagome turned to Inuyasha who gave an annoyed grunt, picked her up and jumped out of the well. As soon as they were out, though, Kagome was unceremoniously dropped on her butt and she heard Inuyasha mutter something.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
As Kagome peered around Inuyasha, she understood the reason for his reaction. This wasn't her home. She didn't know where they were but it definitely wasn't the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know that that was a freakishly short chapter, but that cliffhanger was too tempting to pass up. (You'll soon find that I'm addicted to cliffhangers) Anyways, the next chapter should be up in a few days. Tell me what you think and where you think they are. Later on, once you realize what's happening to Kagome and Inuyasha, you can send me your suggestions and I might use some of them. Now go click on that nice little review button down there(.  
  
*Pyrite*  
  
By the way, does anyone know what happened to Cartoon Network playing Inuyasha- I'm so outta the loop 


	2. You think he's a WHAT?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha: You heard her, she thinks she owns me. Grab some lawyers and SUE HER!!! SUE HER!!! SUE HER!! SUE HER!!.  
  
Tape recording: ( Kagome's voice) SIT!!  
  
Inuyasha: Oww. x__x;;;  
  
Pyrite: *pets tape player* Ahh, the joys of being an author. Ignore him, sadly I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters associated with it. If I did.let's just say that the characters' lives would be a teensy bit more difficult. caughcaughcaughtorturecaughcaugh. *evil, maniacal laughter grows in the background*  
  
Just an hour. or so Chapter 2: You think he's a . what?  
  
'That was strange,' Kagome thought as she opened her eyes to find herself on the other side of the well, 'I don't remember ever seeing a red flash like that before. I hope it doesn't mean anything.' As she looked around, Kagome noticed that the well looked slightly different. For one thing, the ladder was pulled up. Strange. Kagome turned to Inuyasha who gave an annoyed grunt, picked her up and jumped out of the well. As soon as they were out, though, Kagome was unceremoniously dropped on her butt and she heard Inuyasha mutter something.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
As Kagome peered around Inuyasha, she understood the reason for his reaction. This wasn't her home. She didn't know where they were but it definitely wasn't the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were standing in the middle of a small clearing in a dense jungle. Everything was a different shade of green and there was so much foliage that you could barely tell that the sun was shining. Kagome turned to Inuyasha,  
  
" Inuyasha, what happened?" She asked, acting like she thought that he somehow knew the answer.  
  
" How the hell should I know? It's your fault, Kagome, I know it." Inuyasha turned away and headed toward the edge of the clearing.  
  
" Wait. Where are you going?" Kagome asked.  
  
" That way. It isn't doing us much good waiting around here all day, so I'm going to look around." Inuyasha then turned and slashed at the nearest bush, to clear a path, only it wasn't a path that he reveled.  
  
Standing behind the bush were the strangest little creatures Kagome had ever seen. They were people who had, what looked to Kagome, bunny ears sticking out of their hair and they were wearing scraps of cloth and carried weapons in their arms that looked like a mix between harpoons and crossbows.  
  
" What are those things?" Kagome asked as she walked up behind Inuyasha.  
  
" I don't know, but we're getting out of here." Inuyasha then pulled Kagome onto his back and sprung into the air. Kagome vaguely remembered one of the bunny-people yelling something at all the other bunny-people before it all went black.  
  
" Are you alright milady?" A soothing female voice made Kagome open her eyes.  
  
" I'm fi- who are you?" Kagome asked as she registered the startling image of a woman with brown bunny ears sticking out from her head sitting by her side.  
  
"Forgive me," The woman bowed, " I'm Rheiaen. I'm here to help you bathe and dress before taking you to see the great Okkan. If you'll walk into the next room you'll see I've drawn a bath for you."  
  
" Ok." Kagome said as she wandered into the next room to see the gigantic hot spring with perfumed water that was waiting for her. 'This may be a little weird,' Kagome thought as she sank into the water, ' but I might as well enjoy this. Who knows when the next chance I'll have to have a hot bath is.'  
  
An hour later Kagome found herself following Rheiaen down the hallways of her home, towards the great Okkan, whoever that was. She was soon to find out, though, as two sets of golden doors appeared at the end of the hallway. Rheiaen stopped in front of the doors.  
  
" Here we are, milady. I'm not permitted to be in the great Okkan's presence, so I bid thee farewell. Just walk through those doors." With that, she bowed and left.  
  
'Ok,' thought Kagome, as she gripped the golden handle to the room, ' It's not like waiting here will do anything for me.'  
  
It took a moment for Kagome's eyes to adjust to the very low light. When she finally did, she found herself in a room that was covered in fine silks. Silk tapestries hung from every inch of the wall and there were silk pillows covering every inch of the floor. Across the room, Kagome could see sheer curtains hanging around a lumpy silhouette that was being fed and fanned by a bunch of women. Kagome extended her arm to pull the curtain back, and she could see that her arm was visibly trembling from her nervousness/fear, but before she could touch the fabric, the curtain was ripped open and Kagome stared into the face of the "great Okkan."  
  
Otherwise known as Inuyasha. Kagome dropped onto the floor, anime style.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, whaddya doing on the floor?" Inuyasha asked, smirking down at her. " If you are going to finally bow down to me, I expect it to be a little more graceful."  
  
That got Kagome off the floor.  
  
"BOW. to YOU!?!? Why would I want to do that? Maybe the day Miroku swears off all women!"  
  
At this comment, all of the women surrounding Inuyasha gasped and one slipped out of the room. Kagome turned to look at them, and was shocked when one of them stepped foreword, pointed at her, and said, " Treacherous bitch." Before all of the women ran out of the room.  
  
"Oh look, now you've made them angry." Inuyasha mocked Kagome. " I suggest you apologize before they do something rash."  
  
" Why should I do that? You still haven't answered any of my questions." Kagome countered.  
  
" It's simple," Inuyasha smirked, " because they all think I'm a god."  
  
"What?" Kagome said, not believing what she just heard. " I'm sorry, I think I just had a hallucination."  
  
"Feh, is it really that hard to believe that people idolize me?" Inuyasha snorted. " even if you don't believe me, look at those paintings on the walls behind the tapestries."  
  
Kagome did look, and she couldn't believe her eyes. On the walls was a picture of a red blob with white hair and fangs. Beneath the picture were the words, He shall someday come. Creepy.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha," Kagome looked up at a smirking Inuyasha, " maybe you were right. But aren't you forgetting one small detail- We have to get back to my timeline to get the last shard!!!"  
  
Just then the doors opened and the group of women that had fled the room had returned with some more people. The girl in front pointed to Kagome and shouted,  
  
"That's her. She's the one who defied the great Okkan. See, she raises her voice as an act of defiance! She must be punished!" There was a chorus of cheers agreeing with her at this point. " Let's take her to the high priest and have him decide her fate!"  
  
With that comment, the crowd closed in on Kagome and dragged her out the door while Inuyasha was led to a sedan along with his entourage. As the crowd made its way to the temple, one yell echoed through the hallways.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!"  
  
The temple was about a mile away from the town, so Kagome had the pleasure of being dragged in the dirt the whole way while Inuyasha was being fanned and fed fruit by his own, personal playboy bunnies.  
  
Kagome was dragged to the top of the huge temple where the high priest resided. Let me tell you, it's not easy to climb three hundred steps after being dragged for a mile in the dirt. Kagome scowled as Inuyasha stepped out of the sedan, jumped, and reached the top of the temple in only two leaps. He then stood at the top and smirked down on Kagome, who was panting for breath and only about halfway there.  
  
When Kagome finally reached the top she collapsed onto her knees in exhaustion, only to jump up when Inuyasha came up behind her.  
  
"See," He whispered into her ear, "that wasn't so hard now, was it?"  
  
Kagome was about to retort when a strangely familiar voice cut her off.  
  
"As the prophecies have foretold you have returned, o great Okkan. I am your humble high priest and have led these people according to your laws." The figure turned around and both Kagome and Inuyasha gasped as they saw that the "high priest" was none other than.  
  
"Miroku, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"I have already explained that, o great one." Miroku replied as he bowed down in front of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, he could definitely get used to this.  
  
"Lord Miroku," The woman that accused Kagome walked into her line of vision. " This woman has defied the great one Okkan, we brought her here to receive whatever punishment you deem necessary."  
  
"Well," Miroku cleared his throat and both Kagome and Inuyasha recognized a certain gleam appear in his eyes, one that they knew all two well. " I could take her into my keeping and educate her in the ways of the great one Okkan."  
  
"No way in hell." Both Inuyasha and Kagome shouted. Kagome seemed relieved, thinking that Inuyasha would get her out of this, like he always did. Too bad Inuyasha was enjoying his evil streak.  
  
" I mean," Inuyasha cleared his throat, " We can do better."  
  
" I guess we could always feed her to the giant spider in the forest." Miroku shrugged, thinking that it would be much more fun the other way.  
  
With that comment the crowd started chanting " SACRAFICE! SACRAFICE!" until the woman silenced them.  
  
"Then it is decided. She shall be sacrificed to the spider god Naraku!" The crowd cheered as they tied Kagome up and dragged her towards the forest.  
  
"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled, regretting his hasty support of a punishment for Kagome, " I'm the 'Great Okkan' don't I get a say in any of this?"  
  
" You mean you don't want her sacrificed?" A voice called from the crowd.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha replied as Miroku stepped foreword.  
  
"My people, if that is his decision, then this is obviously an imposter!" Miroku yelled, pointing at Inuyasha. " Our god would never turn down innocent blood. Let's sacrifice him too!"  
  
The crowd cheered and, after a whole lot of struggling on Inuyasha's part, bound him in chains and dragged him to the head of the crowd along with Kagome. Neither of them looked at each other, although Kagome distinctly heard Inuyasha mutter something under his breath about nutcases, lechers, and how Naraku ever became a god.  
  
*** In the big-foresty-stadium-thingy***  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves standing in the middle of a giant arena with spectators on one end and lush forest on the other. When all of the bets on who would die first were closed, an announcer stepped onto a plat form.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight you will see yet another sacrifice to the god Naraku!" The announcer yelled as the crowd began chanting Naraku's name. " His victims tonight will be a girl and some guy whose not Okkan."  
  
" Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, " How are we going to get out of here?"  
  
" Leave that to me. You just try not to get eaten while I'm fighting Naraku." Inuyasha replied, back to being his cocky self.  
  
". Without further adieu, let the hunt begin!" The announcer yelled as a huge spider dropped in from the forest. Naraku always had good timing.  
  
As soon as the spider's legs touched the ground it immediately launched it's webbing at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha dodged, however Kagome wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Inuyasha HELP!" Kagome screamed as she realized that her arms and legs were stuck fast and that Naraku was making his way towards her.  
  
Just as Naraku was about to skewer Kagome, Inuyasha grabbed her and threw her onto his back. One thing that Inuyasha hadn't anticipated was that Naraku's webbing that bound Kagome would stick to his back.  
  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted, to no one in particular, " How am I supposed to fight Naraku if Kagome is stuck on my back?"  
  
Inuyasha soon found himself backed against the wall of the stadium, with Naraku soon approaching. Kagome, who was staring in horror at the advancing Naraku, began to panic and shout in Inuyasha's sensitive ears.  
  
"MOVE IT! Come on Inuyasha- move or we're gonna die." Kagome shouted with all her might, since she couldn't do much of anything else.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to hear himself over the painful pounding of his ear drums, " I HAVE A PLAN SO JUST TRUST ME!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't move as Naraku approached and raised his two front legs, and Kagome began chanting " We're gonna die. we're gonna die." and sobbing. Just as she closed her eyes and Naraku began to lower his legs, she felt the wind moving across her face. Assuming that Naraku missed, Kagome kept her eyes shut and sobbed into Inuyasha's back until she heard an angry cry from the audience. She opened her eyes and saw that they were in a tree on the forest side of the stadium and Naraku was on the other, with one of his legs stuck in the wall.  
  
"Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing?" Kagome yelled as he turned around towards the spider. " Turn around and get us into the forest!"  
  
"WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO US?" Inuyasha asked as he leapt into the forest.  
  
' Geez,' Kagome thought to herself, ' I really must have hurt Inuyasha's ears.' " Find the well and then we can get outta here." Kagome looked behind them, then shouted " Quick, Naraku's right behind us- move!"  
  
Inuyasha increased his speed as he heard the trees behind him fall. He headed down a path away from the village, hoping that he was going in the right direction.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, " You just passed up the clearing! Go back! Go back!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned and made a U-turn so that he would avoid running directly into Naraku's path, and headed into the clearing. Where Naraku was oh-so- conviently stationed.  
  
'Great,' Inuyasha thought, 'he's standing right over the well. What are the chances that we'll make it through him and into the well safely.' "Well," he said out loud, " here goes nothing."  
  
With that Inuyasha leapt in between Naraku's legs and threw himself and Kagome down the well, hoping that they would make it through before the webbing that Naraku threw caught up with them.  
  
A/N: Woah, that was long, for me at least. Thanks to you all for reviewing and telling me when Inuyasha was on! If you have any suggestions about amusing situations and settings you'd like to see in this story, just tell me and I might use it later on. So, tell me what you think and press that handy little button down there. I gotta get off the computer now before my little brother makes me die of guilt for not letting someone with as good a puppy/pity-me as him on the computer.  
  
*Pyrite* 


End file.
